Say Please
by Takiri
Summary: Was it so ridiculous for Allen to ask a little courtesy from Kanda? Kanda certainly seems to think so. Yullen! My first fanfiction. Happy Yullen Week everyone!


"**Say Please"**

**This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I were brilliant enough to be the creator and owner of -Man and its characters.**

As Allen saw Mugen cutting through the air to its usual destination—about half an inch from his head—he decided he'd had enough. Kanda's expression of infuriated disbelief when Allen's hands came up and trapped his katana, stopping it an entire inch from his face, made Allen wonder why he hadn't grown tired of this game earlier.

"What's the matter, Kanda? You look like you swallowed a bug," commented Allen mildly.

Allen could barely hear Kanda growl, "Let go, Moyashi."

"I don't think so," replied Allen, tightening his grip on the weapon, mindful of its blade, as Kanda tried to pull it away. Watching Kanda's rage with amusement, a thought struck Allen that made his eyes light up—which made Kanda angrier. "No, wait, I've changed my mind. I'll let go if you ask me nicely."

"What?!"

"You heard me, BaKanda. Say please."

"Moyashi…"

"And while we're being polite, won't you please say my name? We both know you know it."

Kanda's knuckles were white on Mugen's hilt, ignoring Allen's request. There was no way he would ask, no it might as well be _beg,_ the Moyashi of all people to do anything. Instead, he decided to try force again, this time seriously._ He's strong for a beansprout, but there's no way he can keep both his footing and his hold. Maybe his hands will slip and get cut on the blade. It would serve him right._

Kanda poured all his strength into wrenching Mugen away from Allen. His logic was sound—Allen could not maintain both his footing and his grip on Mugen. However, it was the younger exorcist's footing that gave and Kanda's strength was turned against him as Allen fell against his elder and both were knocked to the ground.

Allen released the katana then to catch his balance, but his reflexes weren't quick enough to stop him from landing on Kanda. The two froze in horror, forgetting about their quarrel for three seconds, as they assessed the new situation. Kanda was lying on his back with Allen above him, hands and legs pinning the other exorcist in place. Allen's face was too shadowed to see and Kanda's was frozen. Then, noticing a change pass through Kanda's eyes, Allen spoke.

"Kanda…"

"Moyashi… Get. The hell. Off of me!!!"

Allen realized his life was in danger and sprang backwards, just barely avoiding Mugen's arc that threatened to cut him in half across his rib cage. He almost didn't notice Kanda reverse his swing as the older exorcist clamored up, this time going for decapitation. The blade nicked Allen's throat. Kanda's eyes widened slightly, in surprise or anger. Either way, he stopped his attack.

Allen raised his hand to his neck, touching the cut, then looking at his fingers to make sure he really was bleeding.

"You cut me…" he murmured.

"You should go to the infirmary, get that bandaged before you bleed to death. Knowing Komui he'd make me clean up the mess." Kanda turned around and headed in the opposite direction of the infirmary.

"Hey! Kanda!" Allen called after him. "BaKanda!"

Kanda ignored him.

Allen sighed and looked at his hand again. There wasn't that much blood, but he didn't want it to stain his shirt. Then he noticed a small tear in the fabric of his vest from Kanda's first attack, when they'd both been on the ground. Two close calls. Maybe Kanda really had meant to kill Allen.

That wasn't much of a shock to Allen.

But the thought upset him, and that was a surprise.

***

Allen did not go to the infirmary. Instead, he went to the nearest bathroom and cleaned up. Although he had done his best to keep his shirt's collar away from the small trickle of blood, it still gained a small red stain. Allen sighed in disappointment, but then realized that even if he couldn't get the stain out his ribbon could hide it. Cheered, he made certain that the bleeding had stopped and headed to the cafeteria where he ordered the first twenty foods that came to mind without even registering what they were. When the food came up, he carried it to a nearby table and started on the first plate.

Just one minute—four plates—later, he heard Kanda's raised voice.

"What do you mean you do not have any soba right now?" demanded the Japanese exorcist, hand going to Mugen's hilt by reflex.

"I'm sorry, Kanda, but Allen just ordered the last of it, and the last of the tempura, too. We'll have more in half an hour," was Jerry's panicked reply.

Had it been anyone else, Kanda would have argued back that he didn't want it in half an hour, he wanted it now, but in Allen's case his black eyes scanned the room for a large stack of plates. Allen was already looking at Kanda, his own eyes wide.

A silent snarl touched Kanda's lips as he stalked over to Allen's table.

"Do you care to tell me why half of your food is soba, or should I just kill you now?"

Still wary from their last encounter—in other words, flat out scared now—Allen said the first thing that came to mind. "You can have some if you say please."

For a moment, Kanda didn't move and Allen thought—hoped—that he might not do anything. Then he detected the pure fury being directed towards him and noticed that everyone had left the cafeteria, except for a few who had been close enough to hear Allen's reply and were yet frozen with shock.

"Are you fucking kidding me." Kanda finally said.

Ignoring the rhetoric, Allen replied, "No, you really can, but you were being really rude to Jerry so you have to say please. And apologize to him when he comes back."

Allen dove under the table as Mugen swept through the air. The lingering onlookers bolted, pulling the doors shut behind them. A clatter of plates covered the sound of Kanda's movement to the other side of the table and Allen was too preoccupied with dodging the first blow that he didn't see it. Then the table was flipped over him, scattering the rest of the dishes and food. Allen stumbled backwards as Kanda thrust Mugen downwards to where Allen's heart would have been had Allen been any slower or Kanda any faster. Instead, the katana went through Allen's right shoe, the metal brushing against the side of his foot, and stuck close to a foot deep into the floor.

In his rage, Kanda didn't bother freeing Mugen and opted for hand-to-hand combat instead. Pinned to the floor, all Allen could do was block the blows and hope for a reprieve so that he could take the offensive. He had the feeling that if he could not beat Kanda somehow, the Japanese exorcist would settle for Moyashi tempura instead of soba. Allen did have one advantage though. He just needed the gap of time to use it.

Kanda paused for a breath. Allen activated his Innocence. With the additional time given him by Kanda's surprise, he managed to trap the exorcist so that Kanda's fists could not reach Allen. Slowly, the smaller exorcist pushed his elder back until Allen could sit up and push Kanda to the floor. Making sure Kanda was thoroughly pinned, Allen shifted some strength to his right arm to pull Mugen free. Unfortunately, Mugen was very stuck and required a lot of effort to remove, and Kanda had read his intent. As soon as Allen's hold on him was weakest, Kanda grabbed the clawed arm and threw Allen, who was now technically equipped with both Innocences, putting Kanda at a serious disadvantage.

Allen felt a thrill run through him at having the upper hand. There was no way Kanda could possibly win now.

"Just give up, BaKanda," panted Allen. "I have your Innocence and you don't even have a normal weapon. I'll let you have it back if you say please though. What do you say?" he taunted.

Kanda was too angry for words apparently. He charged blindly at his opponent. Allen shouldn't have been surprised, but Kanda caught him off guard. Mugen went flying away and Allen grabbed Kanda before he could go after it, though the older exorcist did manage to score a blow across his face.

"Moyashi, let me go," he snarled.

"I don't think so, BaKanda. You're just going to kill me. Although, if you say—."

"I am not fucking saying please!"

"Oh, but you just did." Allen let him go.

Mugen forgotten, Kanda threw himself at Allen, who fell to the floor and took Kanda down with him. Allen deactivated his Innocence, finding it cumbersome in such close quarters. The two grappled, each trying to get on top securely enough to land a punch, but the opening such an attempt created always resulted in being rolled back to the bottom.

Then Allen realized with panic that Kanda had his upper body completely pinned. Triumph gleamed in the exorcist's eyes as he drew back his fist. He stopped before swinging it forward though. Allen was confused, but kept trying to struggle free.

"You lose, Moyashi. I fully intend to break that annoying skull of yours. However, I'm feeling nice, so I might not," Kanda smirked, "If you say please."

"Fuck you!"

"Well then, in that case…"

Kanda cocked back his arm. He was about to release it forward with potentially deadly force when Allen's legs came up around his hips and threw him off balance. Wordless fury left his lips as he put his hands out to regain his stability, all the while trying to keep Allen immobile.

Kanda's knees were on the outside of Allen's knees, then his calves crossed over to pin Allen's lower legs. He quickly shifted his hands to grip Allen's biceps. All Allen could do with his arms then was grip Kanda's in turn.

That left Allen's core. Using his abdominal muscles, he was nearly able to throw Kanda to the floor again. Kanda his own torso down to limit Allen's movement. Allen's hips were still free, but neither seemed willing to use that general area.

Their eyes locked, burning. Their chests rose and fell, almost touching, as they panted for breath. Their faces were only inches apart. As their adrenaline levels lowered in the break from fighting, fatigue started to set in. Kanda's body lowered slightly. Neither noticed, not even when their chests began to touch as they breathed, and not even when their chests touched regardless of respiration. Kanda's hair, pulled out of its ponytail sometime during their struggles fell against Allen unnoticed. However, when the length of Kanda's body had settled onto Allen, both of their eyes shot open.

Seconds passed.

"Kanda..?"

"Moyashi…"

"Kan—."

Hands moved to grip hair, waist, and chest instead of arms. Legs became an extension of the torso, their only use being to pull stomachs and hips closer. Lips, one of the only body parts not used to fight with earlier, now came crashing together as their bodies pressed closer to deepen the sensation that had finally caught their attention. Once neutral tongues battled against each other as teeth fought lips and tongues both. There was little awareness of what was Kanda and what was Allen, only that of flesh and bone.

But then, the flesh that was Kanda's tongue reached deep past the bones that were Allen's teeth, and Allen shuddered. Kanda pulled back until his lips were perhaps half an inch from those of Allen, who slowly opened eyes that would remain half-lidded to meet the black ones above him.

"Kanda…" he whispered, trying to pull himself up to meet the other again. But Kanda had other plans and halted Allen's movements with a finger to his lips.

"Shh…" At this uncharacteristic softness, Allen laid back down.

Kanda moved back in, nipping at Allen's lips again for a moment, but then he roamed along the other's jaw, then down it to the soft skin between it and the neck, turning Allen's initial whimper of complaint into a gasp.

"Kan—." A sharp nip stopped his words, replacing them with more primitive sounds.

As the Japanese exorcist began exploring the younger's ear, Allen's hands skimmed up and down Kanda's sides. The fabric was far too coarse for his fingers though, and he soon moved his hands down, then up and under Kanda's shirt. A barely distinguishable growl from the exorcist set Allen's heart faster and encouraged his hands to roam. Distracted by the surprisingly soft skin, Allen was given another shock when a tongue played across the scab on his neck. Then lips closed around it, then teeth. It was at once painful and pleasurable, throwing Allen's senses into disarray. Electing to feel pleasure, Allen rubbed up against Kanda to increase that feeling, make it dominant. As Kanda sucked harder, Allen ground harder, held Kanda against him harder. And when Kanda finally pulled away, Allen pulled his mouth back to his own in order to restore the former level of pleasure again.

As their tongues brushed up against each other, Allen tasted blood. He jerked away a little, having forgotten about his wound. He could see Kanda's smirk now as the older exorcist drew back.

"Tastes good, doesn't it," teased Kanda. "I'm glad I spilt it. Aren't you?"

Allen shuddered, though his mind wasn't functioning clearly enough for him to distinguish whether it was from the concept or the application. But basic thought processes were still running.

"My shirt… It'll get stained."

Allen started to sit up so that he could fix that, but Kanda pushed him back down. He then tugged the ribbon around Allen's neck loose, letting it fall back against his white hair. Next came the buttons, first of the vest and then of the shirt, unfastened with deft fingers, stopping only once so that Kanda could lean forward and lick up a drop of blood that was threatening to stain the white fabric below.

Buttons undone, Kanda opened the shirt, revealing a toned chest and stomach. Pulling it away from Allen's shoulders revealed more muscle. Allen arched his back to allow Kanda to slide the garments off him, shivering at how cold the air was against his hot skin.

"There…" murmured Kanda, shoving the clothes away. "Now it won't get blood on it."

Allen parted his lips, eyes imploring Kanda to return to kissing him now, but the older male had other plans, just brushing their lips together before moving lower again, this time to Allen's newly bare skin.

It fascinated him how goosebumps stood out, but Allen only shivered when Kanda touched him—Kanda, whose skin was as hot as his own; whose lips were even hotter than that skin.

Allen's hands tangled themselves in Kanda's hair as the other exorcist kissed and licked and sucked various parts of Allen's torso at random. Kanda's hands stayed fixed to Allen's hips, moving only to massage them, making him squirm. Or maybe he was writhing. Kanda wasn't sure. His focus had shifted now to Allen's nipples, hard with cold and pleasure. The thought crossed his mind that something else should have cold air added to its reasons for being hard and he seized one nipple delicately between his teeth, tugging at it even as his tongue flicked across its tip.

Then one of his hands shifted across Allen's hip, moving between them to press against the other part of Allen that was hard, though still covered with cloth.

"Nng..! Kan…da..!" Allen's hands tightened in Kanda's hair.

Kanda lifted his head, slowly rubbing Allen as he spoke. "Is there something you want, Moyashi?"

"Y…yes!"

"And why should I just give it to you, when you expect me to ask for the most mundane of things?" He pressed harder for a moment.

Allen gasped, a choked sound escaping his lips. "Please, Kanda! Please!" Kanda's hand stopped, resting lightly on the hard, hot part of Allen's pants.

"Please? No I don't think that's nearly enough. Or do you find this of the same value as a meal?"

"N…no. No. Gods no. Kanda, please. I'm sorry. I'm… please..!"

"Hm… Well you seem so sincere. Very well. It seems I have won this game. Does that make me master then?"

"Yes..!"

Kanda leaned forward until his breath was a whisper on Allen's ear.

"What am I?"

"Master…"

"Whose?"

"Mine… You are my master."

Allen felt Kanda's lips brush against his ear as his master smiled.

"And what are you?"

Allen said nothing, understanding immediately what his master wanted him to say.

Kanda laced the fingers of his free hand through Allen's hair and tugged it back with a gentle force.

"What are you?"

"M…Moy…ashi. Moyashi."

"Yes. Yes you are."

Kanda sat up and pulled off his shirt in one swift movement, tossing it over with Allen's clothes. Then he leaned back in and locked his mouth against his Moyashi's, twining their tongues together once more as hands worked at opposite pants. Kanda pulled away so they could completely remove the inconvenient articles, earning a whine from Allen that was quickly replaced by a moan as Kanda's right hand wrapped around the younger's swollen erection while the left swept Allen's wrists together, pinning them to the floor above his head.

"Mmngh… Kanda…" Kanda bit his earlobe. "…master!"

Kanda growled his approval and sucked gently on the abused piece of flesh before returned his full attention to a more neglected part. He shifted his right hand to encompass both of their erections, rubbing them together so that Allen cried out.

"Please! Master! More!"

"How much more?" Kanda's voice was husky. "How much are you willing to take, Moyashi?"

"Anything! Everything! Just… please..! Ngh..! Ah!"

Kanda kissed Allen's forehead. "Stay," he whispered, ducking into the kitchens for a few seconds before returning with a bottle of vegetable oil. "Get on your hands and knees," he commanded Allen, who was still lying on his back, as he opened the container. Allen obeyed immediately. Kanda gently adjusted Allen's position before coating his fingers in the oil and kissing the exorcist once more, oddly gentle. "This is going to hurt, but the pain won't last. I promise."

Allen squirmed slightly in discomfort as the first of Kanda's fingers passed through his entrance. Kanda waited for him to hold still before inserting the next. This time Allen whimpered a little, calming as Kanda stroked his hair only to hiss in a mix of surprise and pain as the other exorcist's fingers scissored inside of him. Kanda murmured words in Japanese, comforting Allen though he could not understand. A third finger, more stretching, more burning, then a sudden emptiness.

A much larger part of Kanda pressed against Allen's entrance, slicked with oil. Allen couldn't stop himself from glancing back over his shoulder at Kanda, eyes wide. He was shocked to see that Kanda, too, looked nervous, though he was quick to cover it up.

"Well, are you ready, Moyashi?" he asked callously.

Allen nodded. "Yes. Just… do it now."

Kanda held Allen in place as he eased forward and in, struggling to maintain control as tight muscles clenched even more closely around him. Allen's whimpers of pain seemed distant, irrelevant.

"Relax, Moyashi," he commanded, almost succeeding at keeping his voice steady.

"It hurts," Allen stated.

"It won't though." Kanda pushed deeper. "Relax." He kissed Allen's back, caressed his chest. Allen gained some comfort from the almost unconscious touches.

Kanda was almost fully sheathed when Allen gasped, almost moaning. Kanda drew back a little, then pushed forward again, striking the same spot.

"Kanda..!" Again. "Ngh! Mo… more!"

Between hot muscles contracting around his member and Allen's sounds, Kanda did not need to be asked twice. He thrust strongly, pushing the rest of the way in. Allen cried out and did his best to mimic Kanda's now rapid movements, encouraged by the younger's crescendo of gasps, groans, and moans. Kanda growled softly let the hand that had been wrapped around Allen's waist drop lower.

Allen let loose a shout comprised of intense pleasure and mixed frustration for lack of just how intense that pleasure could be as Kanda's hand grasped Allen's erection, which was weeping from neglect, and jerked up and down the member.

For long seconds, the only sounds were pleasured outbursts and the slapping of skin, damp with sweat and oil. Then Allen's voice broke through.

"Kan…! I'm…!"

But words were stolen from Allen as Kanda drove out any remaining control. Allen's eyes squeezed shut, but waves of lights hammered through the darkness. Kanda's name might have been mixed in with the accompanying screams, but neither of them could tell because just as Allen found himself lost in ecstasy, Kanda thrust strongly one last time into the smaller exorcist through pulsing muscle. Kanda was engulfed with the same mix of dark and light and, though they could not see each other, he and Allen knew each was in the same space.

Silent throughout his release, one work escaped Kanda's lips in a sigh as he and his lover sagged to the floor.

"Allen…"

**Please review so I can assess how well I've done and what I need to improve on. As of now this is a oneshot, but if enough people ask for it, I'll see if I can't add more! Thank you!**


End file.
